The Tea Experiment
by Taisa Prongsie
Summary: In which the Marauders share a house and Moony has a cup of cold tea. Slightly AU, friendship. I don't own anything! :D


The kitchen smelled of cinnamon, sugar and a faint smell of burned toast. The sunshine brightened the tiny, yellow room up significantly and Remus stood at the window, watching as a mother bird fed her chicks. Only the whistle of the boiling tea kettle roused him from his reverie; he turned off the heat and poured the water into his favourite mug. Soon, the smell of Earl Grey tea filled the room.

For some men, the smell of wine or ale was something to savour. He was not a big fan of either, though he'd occasionally go down to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer with Sirirus or James. For him, the smell of tea, the way the smell would change depending on the tea, was Heavenly. Green tea would often invigorate him, and he would occasionally add jasmine in when he had a long night of studying ahead of him. Earl Grey was calming, reminiscent of breakfasts when he was at home. Red tea was often the smell he associated with the times he would curl up on the couch and watch a few films on the television. Red tea with cinnamon would only increase the image, as he would often add it on winter evenings.

His tea cooled down just enough that he could sip happily while sitting down to read The Daily Prophet in peace. He picked up the paper and started to read, engrossed in the latest report from the Minister of Magic. One thing lead to another and he read the paper, front to back, and forgot about his tea. It was very cold, and he was about to reheat it when Sirius came down from his bedroom with a strange ringing sound accompanying him. The four Marauders had bought a Muggle house just outside of London, and everyone but Sirius was acclimating wonderfully.

"Moony, make it stop! I don't know what to do with your Muggle electronics!"

Remus rolled his eyes and went to grab the phone from Sirius' hand, but executed the move poorly. Suddenly, he found the pit of his stomach as the small phone landed in his cold tea with a 'Plop!'

"Thank you!" Sirius smiled as the noise suddenly stopped harassing his ears and bounded into the living room to watch his Saturday morning cartoons.

"Sirius... that's not how you make it stop!" Remus half-called to his friend.

"I don't care, it worked anyway!" he called from the living room, chuckling as he watched some ridiculous show meant for children fifteen years his junior.

James came running down the stairs, when he almost ran right into Remus, who was simply staring at his tea.

"What's the matter, mate? Having an argument with your morning tea?"

"More like trying not to slaughter the mutt that is currently glued to our television set."

James chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "I can only imagine what he's done this time. Let me guess!" He held his hands out to pause Remus. "He came down stark naked and sat in your favourite chair?"

"No. And... Oh. Good Lord. He would already be six feet under if he ever were to do that."

"Would he really?" James smirked. "Alright. What'd the pup do this time?"

"He dropped my cellphone into my tea."

"I did NOT drop it! Remus J. Lupin, you dropped it yourself!" bellowed Messr. Padfoot over his cartoons.

Remus stalked over to the doorway, where he glared expertly. "If you really care to be a part of this conversation, you will not bellow from the living room."

"Thanks Mum, I'll remember that!" Sirius returned the harsh gaze before sticking his tongue out for emphasis.

With an aggravated groan, Remus walked back to the kitchen. "Prongs, how am I supposed to fix this?"

"You're a wizard, mate. How else do you think you're going to fix it?"

"I don't know how to fix the Muggle electronics."

"Go get a new one?"

"I suppose. But I have no money. Though, I could always sell the motorbike..."

"Don't take your _time of the month_ frustrations out on me, Moony!" Sirius bellowed once again.

Prongs stopped gaping at him for a brief second to tell him where exactly he could stick his wand for the next hour if he didn't manage to shut his mouth. "The ... motorbike? But... why would you do that?!"

"Oh, stop. I would never sell the motorbike. I'd love to, but I don't particularly have a death wish."

Prongs sighed in relief. Although it was Sirius' bike, he often got rides out of it, and the two of them would often go around the local area. The bike always brought lovely young ladies around, and quite frankly, James wasn't exactly willing to give up that experience.

Correction: James wasn't willing to give up that experience as long as Lilly doesn't know about it. If she did, he was certain he would suffer the same fate as the cellphone. Not so much the being dropped into cold tea, as he was pretty certain that wasn't too terrible of a fate. More along the lines of having equipment that no longer functioned properly.

The thought alone sent shivers down his spine.

"Alright, Moony, listen. I will cover the cost of your cell phone. Sirius and I have put money into the bank."

Remus gave him a look that simply stated, "There is no way on God's green Earth that one, Sirius Black would ever do something that required common sense."

James sighed and gave a curt nod. "Let me rephrase that: I have put money into the bank for the two of us. I figure, if he was partially the cause, it can always come from his portion." James grinned wickedly.

"Oh, I do like the way you think."

"Thank you. Go eat your chocolate and make some more tea."

"But ..."

"Moony, do you think I've managed to survive upwards of seven years of friendship with you and not know that you're freaking out on the inside?"

"...I was hoping I wasn't that obvious."

"You are," James smirked. "Go get your chocolate and calm down."


End file.
